The Room of no Secrets
by Daaro Moltor
Summary: Potter och Malfoy har bråkat igen. Den här gången får de som straff att Harry ska berätta ALLT om sig själv och sitt liv för Draco. Frågan är bara om inte ALLT var lite för mycket...


**The Room of no Secrets**

"Professor hade inte han…!"

"Hade inte jag!? Det var ju du som…!"

"Jag?! _Jag?! _Det var ju du! Du bör-!"

"Åh det önskar du…!?"

"Önskar…!? Professorn du måste tr-…"

"Åh ska du _fjäska_ nu oc-!"

"Ska du säga din rövslickande id-!"

"_TYST!" _Vrålade Professor McGonagall helt utom sig av ilska.

"_Tyst med er båda två!"_ McGonagall smällde igen dörren så hårt att stenväggarna runt om kring dem skallrade.

Hon såg ursinnigt på dem båda, först Malfoy, sen han själv.

McGonagall var så arg att hon kokade. Hon var tvungen att ta ett djupt andetag innan hon ens förmådde att prata.

"Ni… Jag har aldrig… Potter, Malfoy, jag har aldrig under hela min tid här på Hogwarts varit med om ett par som varit så fullkomligt hopplösa och hänsynslösa som ni två är!" McGonagall hötte med deras beslagtagna trollstavar åt dem. En våg av magi vällde ut från häxan och fick dem båda att dimpa sittandes ner på golvet. Hon fnyste högt och blev åter högröd i ansiktet.

"Inte ens din far, Potter, och Severus Snape var värre än ni två! Lyssnar du någonsin Malfoy?!" Röt professorn plötsligt när hon märkte att den idiotiska Slytherinarens koncentration sviktade en smula.

Malfoy tittade omedelbart upp på McGonagall igen.

Han kunde inte låta bli att frusta till av skratt.

"Du är inte ett dugg bättre själv Potter!" Fräste McGonagall när hon hörde honom.

"Du kunde ju i alla fall ha _träffat _när du försökte förhäxa Mr Malfoy!" Fnös hon högdraget åt honom.

Så slöt McGonagall ögonen och masserade sin högra tinning med fingertopparna under glasögonen.

"Ni två är det absolut värsta fall av osämja som jag stött på under hela mitt liv." Så slog professorn upp ögonen igen och såg skarpt på dem båda.

"Du, Potter, får försöka banka lite förståelse in i den här unge mannen. Du ska berätta allt om hela ditt liv som har det minsta med Mr Malfoy att göra, _inklusive _allt om hur dina föräldrar dog", han kände hur all färg försvann ur ansiktet.

"Och Mr Malfoy, du ska _lyssna!" _morrade hon ilsket. Sekunden efter hade hon dragit fram sitt trollspö och kastat en så snabb besvärjelse på Malfoy att han inte hann hoppa undan från den. Tjocka handbojor fäste sig runt hans handleder, och de tjocka kedjor som köpte från dem borrade sig så djupt in i väggen att det aldrig skulle finnas minsta chans att Slytherinaren skulle kunna komma loss. Malfoys händer var låsta bakom hans rygg.

Idioten såg inte det minsta nöjd ut över sitt straff.

"När jag stänger den här dörren bakom mig, " började McGonagall, "så kommer dörren att försvinna, och den kommer inte dyka upp igen för än du har berättat _allt _för Mr Malfoy, är det förstått, Potter?" röt hon ilsket, som om hennes tal fått hennes ilska att varva upp igen.

Han fick dock inte tid att svara, för sekunden efter hade hon med en hård smäll dragit igen dörren bakom sig. Mycket riktigt så försvann den bakom henne.

Han stirrade förfärat på den nu kala väggen.

_Allt?_

Det skulle ju innebära… Åh, nej…

"Potter, börja snacka, _nu." _morrade Malfoy ilsket. Han vände tvärt blicken till Slytherinaren.

Han blinkade långsamt.

"Nej", sa han sen. Malfoy såg vansinnig ut.

"Vad menar du med nej!? Din korkade idiot, fattar du inte att vi inte kommer ut härifrån för än du börjar snacka!?"

Jo, det förstod han. Men han visste också att de aldrig skulle låta dem dö här inne. Alltså skulle de troligen släppa ut den om tre dagar eller så.

Han rös vid tanken på att sitta fängslad tre dygn tillsammans med Malfoy.

Men det skulle å andra sidan vara förödande om Malfoy fick reda på allt om honom.

Han vände ryggen mot Slytherinaren. Nu skulle han bara behöva ignorera honom i tre dagar och tre nätter här inne.

Malfoy började omedelbart protestera och gasta att han inte tänkte tolerera att bli ignorerad, och även en hel massa andra saker som förmodligen skulle få Voldemorts öron att skrumpna om han hört dem.

Tillslut blev han ändå tyst.

Han suckade lättat och satt och stirrande in i väggen en lång stund.

Det tills något mycket hårt träffade hans bakhuvud.

"Aje!" Utbrast han och tog sig för huvudet medan han såg stjärnor framför ögonen.

Han snurrade runt så fort hans dunkande huvud förmådde.

Malfoy låg på rygg på golvet framför honom. Kedjan som var fäst i väggen var så kort att han behövt sträcka upp armarna över huvudet och lägga sig raklång på golvet för att överhuvudtaget kunna nå att sparka honom. Hans tröja hade åkt upp lite, och blottade lite av hans bleka mage. Malfoys grå ögon glittrade elakt.

Han kände en underlig känsla innanför sitt mellangärde.

"Vad gjorde du sådär för, Malfoy?" Frågade han irriterat.

"Vad tror du? Jag lovar att göra om det igen, om du inte börjar snacka, Potter", sa Malfoy hotfullt och satte sig mödosamt upp igen.

Han blängde långt på Slytherinaren.

"Det är en del saker, " började han motvilligt, "som du aldrig någonsin får föra vidare", Malfoy såg ut som om han skulle säga något spydigt.

"Inte för min skull, " avbröt han innan Slytherinaren hann säga något, "utan för att det är saker som Voldemort inte kan få reda på", Malfoy sög på sin underläpp medan han övervägde saken.

"Låt gå för det då, Potter, börja", han suckade åt hur lätt Slytherinaren tog det, men tog ett djupt andetag och började ändå.

"Okej, du vet redan hur mina föräldrar dog. Det vet alla. Förresten, jag vill inte att du avbryter mig", sa han och slängde en blick på Malfoy medan han lutade sig mot väggen.

Malfoy himlade med ögonen.

"Kör bara", sa Slytherinaren irriterat.

"Okej. Det var Peter Petergrews fel att mina föräldrar dog. Han var mina föräldrars hemlighetsväktare men angav dem för Voldemort. Det var därför Sirius jagade efter honom och försökte döda honom. Resten av historian vet du."

Allt om Sirius oskyldighet hade stått redogjort i The Daily Prophet för bara någon vecka sen. Några månader _efter _hans gudfars död. Han undrade fortfarande hur hans liv skulle sett ut om bara ministeriet kunde fått allt rätt från början.

"Vet du om profetian?" Frågade han.

"Pff!" Fnös Malfoy, "Hade Voldemort valt Longbottom istället så hade kriget redan varit slut!" Han förundrades någon över hur nära beröm det faktiskt var, innan han skakade på huvudet och ignorerade Malfoys nedvärderande kommentar om Neville.

"I alla fall, är det något mer du vill veta om mina föräldrars död?" Frågade han korthugget. Han tyckte fortfarande inte om ämnet.

Malfoy såg på honom en lång stund. Det blev nästan obehagligt.

"Minns du dem överhuvudtaget?" Frågade Slytherinaren tillslut med låg röst. Han förvånades över frågan.

"Nej, " svarade han när han kommit över chocken. "Eller jo, lite, om en dementor kommer för nära mig hör jag min mammas skrik innan hon dör, men det är allt." Malfoy såg värderande på honom en stund.

"Fortsätt", sa Slytherinaren sen.

"Okej… Jag vet inte vad jag ska berätta egentligen, men det är väl lika bra att börja från början. Då när vi träffades, första gången, i madam Malkins butik så visste jag ingenting om någonting. Fram tills dagen innan jag mötte dig för första gången så hade jag trott att mina föräldrar dött i en bilolycka och att magi bara fanns på tv."

Malfoy stirrade på honom med höjda ögonbryn som om han skulle säga något, men han blängde tillbaka och Slytherinaren höll tyst.

Något senare så kom han på att Slytherinaren kanske velat veta vad en tv var, men då var tillfället sedan länge passerat.

Han suckade tungt.

"Det finns egentligen inte mycket att berätta om Dursleys. Dudleys favoritsport var 'slå Harry tills han inte kan gå', nittio procent av alla orden morbror Vernon sa till mig var 'klipp dig' och moster Petunia städade huset såg det ut som om hon ville städa bort mig också", Malfoy såg på honom en lång stund. Han kände på sig att Slytherinaren skulle säga något, så han höll tyst.

"Förväntar du dig att jag ska tycka synd om dig, Potter?"

_Merlin, _varför var han inte förvånad.

Malfoys ena ögonbryn var höjt i en hånfull min.

"Självklart inte – det skulle ju innebära att du faktiskt hade känslor", svarade han strävt. Och visst var det sant, han _hade _inte förväntat sig att Slytherinaren skulle känna medlidande med honom.

Hans blick vilade på Malfoy i flera, lång, sekunder. Malfoy blängde tillbaka.

Han blinkade till och tittade upp i taket istället.

"Alla vet redan allt om mig, det finns inget att berätta", sa han till taket.

Trotts det så svarade Malfoy.

"Jaha, och vad är Den utvaldes synpunkt på det då? Något mer att skryta om?" Frågade Slytherinaren spydigt.

Han slängde en blick på den kala väggytan där dörren skulle komma att dyka upp – _så småningom. _

"Jag hatar det. Det är orättvist att jag får all ära när alla andra har gjort allt jobb." Sa han tillslut, utan någon särskild känsla i rösten.

"Vad är det för ära du tycker de ska få då?"

"Den äran jag fått för allt de har hjälpt mig med", svarade han.

"Och vad har de hjälp dig med?" Frågade Malfoy med en tålmodighet som om han talade till en efterbliven treåring.

Men han berättade. Först om hur han mött Quirrell första året, sen om Hemligheternas kammare andra året, efter det allt om Sirius, Pettigrew och Dementorerna under tredje, och tillslut om vad som hade hänt på kyrkogården och på ministeriet då han varit fjorton och femton.

Slytherinaren betraktade honom en lång stund.

"Är det precis vad som hände?"

"Om jag minns rätt, ja", svarade han. Malfoy nickade långsamt.

"Så Smutsskallen vände efter att ni varit i det där rummet med flaskorna när ni var på väg in till Quirrell?"

Han grimaserade åt benämningen på Hermione, men nickade.

"Och Weasley var fast med idioten Lockman på andra sidan den där högen med sten när du skulle och rädda mini Weasley?" Han gillade inte riktigt tonen i Malfoys röst när han räknade upp fakta, men nickade återigen.

"Och vid dementorerna under vårt tredje år så svimmade Granger?" Han brydde sig inte om att nicka .

"Och på kyrkogården så dog Diggory det första som hände", den här gången var det inte ens en fråga.

Malfoy lutade sig fram mot honom, händerna lagda på ryggen på grund av kedjan runt Slytherinarens handleder.

"Och du påstår ändå att du fick hjälp _hela _tiden",

Han blinkade med rynkade ögonbryn mot Malfoy.

Det var ju klart att när han la fram det _så_, så lät han ju som en hjälte. Men han skulle inte ha kommit fram till Voldemort om inte Hermione och Ron hjälpt honom igenom alla hinder, och han skulle inte ha vetat vad basilisken var om inte Hermione hittat den i den där boken. På kyrkogården skulle han inte ha överlevt om inte hans föräldrar dykt upp tillsammans med Cedrics spöke.

Han skulle precis säga det här till Malfoy när Slytherinaren öppnade munnen igen.

"Om du håller fast vid att du fick hjälp hela tiden fortfarande så är du antingen väldigt ödmjuk eller väldigt dum", Malfoy såg på honom på det där sättet igen, som hela tiden verkade vara reserverat för honom.

"Jag vågar satsa allt jag äger och har på att du är dum",

Han slöt ögonen och skakade på huvudet åt den hopplösa Slytherinaren.

"Det finns ingen dörr än Potter, du har inte berättat allt för mig", sa Malfoy och störde hans blundning.

Utan att öppna ögonen fotsatte han sin totalt meningslösa utläggning om sitt liv.

"Jag heter Harry James Potter, är född den tretioförste juli nittonhundraåttio. Mina föräldrar blev mördade av Lord Voldemort den tretioförste oktober åttiett, det enda jag minns av det är en blixt av grönt ljus. Det finns ingen som tar mig på allvar för att jag är känd. Jag har bara haft två vänner i hela mitt liv och det närmaste familj jag kommit är familjen Weasley. Jag vet inte vad mer jag ska berätta",

"Du vet då inte mycket du, Potter", svarade Malfoy.

Han öppnade ögonen och slängde en trött blick på den spydige Slytherinaren, innan han slöt ögonen igen.

"Det finns fortfarande ingen dörr, Mr Utvald",

"Vad vill du veta då?" Frågade han mumlandes.

"Tycker du verkligen om Weasley och Granger?" Han höjde ögonbrynen åt frågan medan han lutade huvudet bak mot väggen.

"Ja det gör jag", svarade han.

"Det finns fortfarande ingen dörr, Potter", sa Malfoy ännu en gång.

Trotts att han försökte förhindra det då kände han hur rodnaden steg över hans kinder, och han knep ihop ögonen hårdare.

"Potter, allvarligt, det är lättare att se på dig att du döljer något än på väggen", sa Slytherinaren spydigt, och syftade med all sannolikhet på den totala avsaknaden av dörr.

Rodnaden steg i hans ansikte och han önskade att han aldrig börjat prata överhuvudtaget.

"Potter…" stönade Malfoy irriterat.

Han bestämde sig snabbt för vilket av alternativen som var det minst pinsamma, och rabblade det sen snabbt. Ögonlocken fortfarande hårt stängda.

"Va?" Frågade Malfoy förvirrat.

"Och snälla, titta på mig för gud skull, Potter",

Han öppnade motvilligt ögonen.

Malfoys allvarliga grå ögon gjorde det inte precis lättare att hålla inne med bekännelsen.

"Jag… tycker du är vacker, Malfoy", han svalde hårt när han uttalat orden. Malfoy stirrade på honom med ett oläsbart uttryck i ansiktet.

Han hörde hur kedjorna rasslade metalliskt bakom Slytherinarens rygg.

Han slickade sig hastigt om läpparna, men vägrade vika undan med blicken från Malfoys. Slytherinaren var tillslut först med av att släppa kontakten.

"Dörren… ingen dörr, Potter…" en ny våg av blod rusade upp till hans kinder.

Han hoppades verkligen att han inte skulle behöva berätta _allt_…

"Ok-okej… " började han stammande, "j-jag har d-drömt om dig Malfoy… m-många gånger…" mumlade han, precis tillräckligt högt för att han kunde vara säker på att inte behöva upprepa sig. Han hoppades bara att Malfoy skulle förstå…

Merlin, skulle han bli tvungen att förklara vad han menade så skulle han dö av skam.

Slytherinaren var tyst en lång stund, och själv vågade han inte se på honom.

"D- du menar… _den sortens _drömmar?" frågade Malfoy.

Slytherinarens röst var hes. Vilket förmodligen var anledningen till att han trotts allt såg upp på Malfoy.

Den blonde sextonåringens ansikte hade en min av mållöshet när han nickade skakigt som svar.

"Vad… jag menar… vad…?" Trotts att Malfoy inte avslutat frågan så visste han precis vad det betydde – hans undergång.

Han slog ner blicken och blev om möjligt ännu rödare.

Han ville inte berätta det här. Han hade redan berättat alldeles för mycket. Det här _ville _han verkligen inte berätta. Han kunde sitta kvar här i all evighet och det skulle ändå vara bättre än att berätta. Det här var helt enkelt för hemskt, det kunde inte komma ut. Han kunde helt enkelt inte svara på frågan.

Han ville inte han ville inte han ville inte han ville inte, inte, inte, inte, inte, inte, in-…

"J-j-jag… om… om att… k-kyssa dig… och " han slöt ögonen hårt, och fick ut de sista orden som en andlös viskning, "Om att suga av dig… jag drömmer om att jag suger av dig",

Hade det verkligen varit såhär tyst innan? Han hörde Malfoys kedjor klirra lite igen.

Han var så generad att han trodde att han skulle dö. Hans huvud snurrade och hans mage hade dragit ihop sig till en stenhård knut av nervositet, genans och bävan.

För hur länge skulle det dröja innan alla visste? Ett par timmar?

Han önskade att han hade vågat se upp på Slytherinaren för att se hans reaktion.

Åh fy, det hade varit bättre om det hade varit tvärt om, om han drömt att Malfoy sög av _honom. _Det skulle inte vara så konstigt.

Men vem sjutton drömde om att suga av _någon annan? _

"Potter… jag förstår inte h-hur det är möjligt… efter det… det där, men… det är något du inte berättar för mig…?" Malfoys röst lät darrig, och återigen önskade han att han hade haft mot att titta upp på Slytherinaren.

Just snygg Gryffindorare han var.

"Potter…?" Han tog ett djupt andetag och mötte tillslut Slytherinarens blick.

Till hans förvåning var Malfoys ögon mörkare än vad de brukade vara, och det fans inte ett spår av hånfullhet i hans drag.

"Jag vill kyssa dig", sa han rätt uppochner.

Malfoy blinkade. Hans ögon såg nu nästan svarta ut.

"Varför det?"

"För att jag tror att jag är kär i dig", svarade han hest.

Malfoys ögon borrade sig in i hans och gjorde det omöjligt för honom att vända sig bort.

"Gör det då", sa Malfoy tillslut.

"Vaddå?" Frågade han i en viskning.

"Kyss mig", Malfoys röst var klar och tydlig då han sa de två enkla orden.

Utan att riktigt veta hur så satt han plötsligt på knä bredvid Slytherinaren och hans hand smekte försiktigt Malfoys kind.

"Är du säker?" Frågade han.

Skulle Malfoy svara att han ändrat sig och att han inte alls ville kyssa honom så skulle hans hjärta spruckit av förtvivlan.

Men Slytherinaren nickade kort.

Så innan Malfoy hann ändra sig la han sina läppar mot Slytherinarens och tvingade, egentligen utan problem, in sin tunga i hans mun.

Slytherinaren stönade mjukt in i kyssen.

Knuten i hans mage var så gott som borta och ersattes nu istället av känslan att en blixt gick ner genom hans ryggrad.

Slytherinaren smakade inte som något han någonsin hade hört talas om. Ändå var det som han smakade precis som det var meningen att han skulle. Trotts att kyssandet gjorde honom varm, på gränsen till het, så fick smaken honom att tänka på vintern.

Kombinationen fick hans huvud att börja snurra igen, men nu på ett helt annat sätt.

Plötsligt la Malfoy en hand på hans bröst och sköt honom ifrån sig.

"Tror du på att drömmar kan gå i uppfyllelse, Potter?"

Det dröjde honom inte lång stund att förstå vad Slytherinaren menade.

"Jag hoppas det",

M*M*M*M*M

Minerva gick hastigt genom korridoren. Hennes steg ekade mellan väggarna.

Hon visste att hon inte borde ha tappat kontrollen så som hon gjort då hon gett Potter och Malfoy straffkommendering – tänk om Potter vägrade berätta och de två blev kvar där för alltid?

Han svalade och ökade på stegen ytterligare.

Men hon hoppades att de båda pojkarna (om de kom ut) lärde sig något om varandra. Eller att Malfoy i alla fall fick lite större förståelse för vad Potter gått igenom.

Till sin lättnad såg hon den stora dörren i trä precis där den skulle vara.

Trotts att hon knappast trodde att Potter skulle vara så hjärtlös att lämna Malfoy i bojorna hon kedjat fast Slytherinaren i så kände hon att det kanske var bäst att kolla.

Hon sköt upp glasögonen på sin näsa och öppnade dörren.

Minerva McGonagalls ögonbryn försvann upp i det gråsvarta håret då hon öppnat dörren.

Malfoy satt fortfarande fastkedjad vid väggen. Gränsle över hans lår satt Potter. Bådas läppar var frenetiskt upptagna med att kyssa den andres.

Potters överkropp var bar, och hans tröja låg slängd på golvet bredvid det kyssande paret. Malfoys skjorta var uppknäppt till sita knappen, och den silver och grårandiga slipsen hängde löst runt hans hals.

Hennes ögonbryn närmade sig nacken då hon fick syn på Potters hand. Den smekte försiktigt över Malfoys quidditch-trimmade magmuskler och försvann sedan ner i… oj.

Tyget kring Mr Malfoys gylf började röra sig upp och ner, något hon var helt säker på varken byxorna eller Slytherinaren kunde göra av sig själva.

Malfoys läppar lämnade plötsligt Mr Potters när Slytherinaren kastade huvudet bakåt.

"Ah… Harry…!"

Hon stängde långsamt dörren.

Inte för hon var framme i sitt eget privata rum så tycktes hennes hjärna komma igång.

"_Jaha, kärlek börjar visst alltid med bråk ändå…" _ Sådär ja! En till i raden. Har hållt på med den här i ett tag nu, och nu skrev jag alltså tillslut klart den.  
Den blev inte riktigt så bra som jag tänkt mig, men jag gillade slutet. (Asså, de sista ettusenfemhundra orden, typ...).

Jag vet inte, jag kanske skriver om början någon dag...

Jag hoppas ni gillade den iaf! :)

Skriv gärna reviewer, som vanligt! XD

* * *


End file.
